


[ART] Guys and Dolls

by sukuiddo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, how do people tag things here, i know mostly nothing of the fic, i like to bully tony, i'm sorry for not being sorry, it's a secret - Freeform, steve and tony are in trouble~, tiny adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukuiddo/pseuds/sukuiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art entry for cap_iron 2014 RBB, alt bad titles (I made up) for this are 'Boytoys', 'Dolled-up Boys' and this other title that shalt not be mentioned for the sheer horribleness of it. Fic by Cameron_McKell</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Guys and Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first ever post here ever \o/  
> I've enjoyed being a nuisance to my author (if I am one that is, I've been told so a few times by IRL friends, author-chan was very gr8 tho).  
> I don't exactly know how to rate this art btw, since they're as naked as they can get so I hope teen and up is sufficient.

[ ](http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c105/polaris_1993/BJD_zps2bf4f061.png~original)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic will come later, I posted early because of my timezone (and I'll be busy uhuhuhu yxy ).  
> I'm also known as [sukuiddo](http://sukuiddo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr so if you see a post of this pic there, that's the reason.
> 
> p.s: Might update this with more art for the fic later, but it's not a definitely going to happen thing. Uni life sucks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Guys and Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651094) by [Cameron_McKell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell)




End file.
